Automobiles and other vehicles may feature a component, referred to as a “head unit.” A head unit may provide information and entertainment system functionality (i.e., infotainment). The head unit may play media, such as music, video or other multimedia output to passengers at one or more locations within the vehicle. The head unit may also include functionality that allows a passenger to connect external devices to the head unit.
MirrorLink™ is an interoperability standard comprising a suite of protocols for connecting external devices, such as a smartphone, flash drive, tablet, laptop, and/or external hard drive with a head unit. The MirrorLink™ standard utilizes technologies, such as USB (Universal Serial Bus), Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and UPnP (Universal Plug and Play), Wi-Fi Display for transmitting data to and receiving data from the head unit or one or more devices connected to the head unit.